


Hidden feelings

by awildlibby



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildlibby/pseuds/awildlibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 3A. Emma can't quite seem to grasp what else she has to admit to herself in order to reveal the map. Regina helps her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Really short little oneshot that I won't be adding to. Just a little writers block exercise. It's kinda cute though, I like it.

"I don't understand what you want me to say! I've admitted everything I know about myself." 

Even with her frustrated scowl and blood-stained clothes, Emma looked stunning in the glitter of the moon, shadows dancing on her mussed hair and scraped face. The sharp jutt of the crevice face meant they were sheltered from both the wind and the view of the rest of their little rescue party. Now was her chance. 

Regina stepped forward slightly, surprised when Emma didn't back away on instinct. Vulnerable blue eyes stared up at her from where Emma was perched, an unwritten map in her hands. Regina pushed her hair from her face and took another slow, tentative step, leaning down to sit on the rock next to her. This was the closest she'd been to Emma since the day they were outside the mine, since the day they almost kissed each other.   
Regina gently pulled the map from Emma's hands and laid it carefully on the ground in front of them. 

"Take a break Emma." She whispered. "It'll do you some good." 

Emma sighed and nodded, her eyes tired and lonely. She looked so small, curled up on the rock, her knees in her arms. Regina reached out and began to gently rub the small of her back, ignoring the confused and obviously uncomfortable look on Emma's face. After a while she began to relax into Regina's touch, her shoulders losing tension. A lazy smile began to grow on Emma's face. 

"I'm glad that Henry fell into your care." Emma said quietly. "I couldn't have asked for a better mother for him." She looked over at Regina, a look of adoration visible in chestnut eyes. 

Regina stopped rubbing Emma's back and moved closer to her instead, her hand on her knee. Emma's eyes flitted from Regina's to her lips and back again, and her hand reached up to cup the elders cheek, Regina leaning into the touch. She looked up at Emma, her lips slightly parted and her mouth dry. Emma licked her lips and pulled Regina's face closer, connecting their lips. Their mouths moved in sync, and Regina's hand tangled in the blonde's hair, pulling her closer. 

When they pulled apart, their foreheads stayed touching, a smile on each of their swollen lips. Emma pulled back completely, shook out her shoulders, and picked up the map again, studying it intently. 

"My name's Emma Swan. My son is called Henry, my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming, and I'm in love with Regina Mills." 

Both Regina and Emma stared in awe as the map began to write itself, the island becoming clear on the parchment. Emma smiled and kissed Regina once more before standing, Regina following suit.

"Lets go find our son shall we?" Emma interlaced heer fingers with Regina's. "Together."


End file.
